A Grin, A Laugh, A Kiss
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: A tale about a midnight stroll, the Kitchens and the Invisibility cloak. R&R? This has a sister story with a different ending, "It's All Worth It."


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A Grin, A Laugh, A Kiss

I heard the thumping footsteps coming nearer.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Combined with it was the loud click of lady's heels.

Click.

Thud.

Click.

Thud.

Click.

I clutched the cloak tighter around me as I was screaming obscenities in my head.

_Shit._

_Fuck._

_Shitty-shit-shit._

_Fuckitty-fucker-fuck._

There was still the continuous sound of shoes hitting the ground. I walked briskly while trying to walk as quietly as possible.

_If Rose sees me, I'm dead. _

I carefully groped on the cold wall trying to find a hidden passageway. Then, my fingertips came across a sunken part.

_Victory._

I carefully slipped into the hidden alcove only to find a pair of pewter eyes with flecks of blue swirling within, looking at me. I suppressed a shriek of surprise. I shrugged the Invisibility cloak off and said,

"Scorpius?" I asked warily.

"Lily," he acknowledged.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing in here?" I hissed.

"Hiding from your cousin. Believe me, she's a total nightmare," he shuddered.

I let out an unladylike snort.

"Who doesn't?" I said trying to keep my composure because of the mirth I was keeping in.

"Why would you be out?" I asked.

"Came back from the library after having a talk with your cousin."

I nodded my head.

Thud.

Click.

Thud.

Click.

We both froze. I knew he could also hear the footsteps clacking against the stone ground nearing their location. We held our breaths until they faded.

"That was close," I said, sighing with relief.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Time for my questions. What are you doing in this late of night?" Scorpius asked suspiciously.

"A stroll," I shrugged nonchalantly.

He looked at me skeptically.

"Stroll, my ass. What is it _really_?"

"Why curious all of a sudden?" I retorted.

Scorpius had a blank look on his face.

_Masking his mortification, I wager._

_Hah. _

_Loss for words now, isn't he? _

_Blubbering nitwit._

I was about to exit the dark niche when he gently grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he scowled.

_Surely still annoyed from the former conversation._

"The kitchens. Want to come with?"

He removed his grasp from my arm. I felt slightly isolated by the deprivation of his warmth.

_What?_

_No. _

_Just no._

_No._

His response interrupted me from the silent reverie.

"Sure."

"Wait. I forgot the cloak. Several people will have my head if I lose it."

"Okay."

I went back inside the alcove and grabbed the Invisibility cloak from the ground.

"All set."

"Great."

"Monosyllabic now, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"You are hopeless."

"I know."

We then journeyed towards the kitchens. When we reached our destination, I was faced now with the fruit portrait. I tried to reach up and tickle the pear. Due to my small stature, no such luck came. I looked back and saw him trying to suppress a laugh. But failing miserably.

"You do it then," I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

He swaggered over while I rolled my eyes to the heavens.

_Pompous git._

_Arrogant prat._

_Stupid thing._

He reached up and tickled the pear and the doors opened revealing the kitchens.

"I thought I'd never see the day Scorpius Malfoy would tickle a portrait," I smirked.

"Well, be grateful. That doesn't happen everyday, you know. And not just anyone gets the infrequent chance."

I bowed my head in mock gratitude.

We then burst into fits of laughter.

After several mother-like elves had served our food, I started a conversation with him.

"Scorp."

"Hmm?" He raised his head in acknowledgement.

"I like this," I said rather vaguely.

"You like me?" He teased.

"I don't _like_ you, you conceited little thing!"

_One white lie can turn into a million others._

_Shut up._

"I meant _this_. The atmosphere and stuff. It's… I don't know… calming?" I joked weakly.

"Likewise."

"Really? At first, I thought it was going to be extremely awkward. Since when did going to the kitchens with you cousin's boyfriend -"

"Soon to be ex-boyfriend," he cut in.

"I hope you live to see the day. I really thought it would be weird. Don't you think this is crazy? Going with your cousin's_ soon to be ex-boyfriend_," I emphasized, " to the kitchens has never been a rational thought in my mind."

"So, I'm an irrational thought in your mind?" he grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

_Yes._

_No. Shut your mouth._

"You are incorrigible. Rephrase that. Going to the kitchens has never been a thought in my mind. Happy?"

"Not quite. You just rephrased your indirect declaration of love for me," he smirked.

_Might as well have been one. [snicker]_

"Wh-Wha-What? No. Declaration of love? Are you kidding me?" I stuttered.

"Unfortunately, no," he just grinned.

I just stuck my tongue at him albeit childishly. I paid attention now to my very delicious French Vanilla ice cream. I filled my spoon and quickly dragged it to my mouth. I savored the taste and closed my eyes.

"Hmm," I moaned because of the flavor.

A snicker overtook my senses.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing. Its just that your face got a dreamy look when you took a bite."

I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.

"Oh," I said faintly, my lips forming the shape a small 'o'.

I saw his lips quirk up the sides as he saw me getting all flustered up. But he wasn't getting out unscathed or without retaliation that is.

"You foul thing!" I hit his shoulder rather harshly as I went across the table.

"What was that for?" He asked in indignation, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"You find this amusing!"

"How could've you known that?"

_Fuck._

_How?_

_I couldn't possibly tell him I was looking at his lips._

_I wouldn't swallow my pride for that._

_His soft lips at that._

_What the?!_

He grinned like the Cheshire cat and just sat through the hilarity of the conversation.

_Hilarious on one side but unfair to the other._

He leant across the table and I realized what he was planning on pursuing.

_He isn't going to kiss me. _

_Isn't he?_

_Or is he?_

My body was in a full on panic. Scorpius then pressed his lips to mine and I turned rigid. The kiss was soft, gentle but quick. We sat there tongue-tied for words for a few silent moments.

"We should probably get going…" I trailed off.

"Yeah," he said getting up and opening the door of the kitchens.

"Thanks."

He looked befuddled for a moment and said,

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For everything."

He quirked a pale eyebrow.

"I'm not following."

"Maybe this'll explain it better."

I tiptoed and wrapped my arms around his nape and kissed him.

Much _longer_ than the other former one.

I felt him go stiff as I pressed my lips against his. But it didn't last long. I felt him responding and it was… _pure bliss. _We stayed like that for eons, savoring each other. I let go and hugged him. Whispering a sincere 'thank you', I covered myself with the cloak and walked away smiling.


End file.
